Dernier Message
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: Ketika tulisan menjadi media terakhir, akankah perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan? Ataukah akan tetap menjadi debu yang tak berarti? Seperti dulu... TaoRis fanfiction YAOI. Terima kasih untuk salah satu KaiSoo shipper yang sudah memberikan inspirasi 'ehem;nya. XD. CHAPT 2/ END UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Author : KecoaLaut

Pairing : TaoRis

Rate : M! kira-kira ada gak ya Rate N alias NGACO? Soalnya ini cerita asli ngaco, pasaran, garing dan aneh! -,-

Genre : Hurt, Angst

Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan milik saya! #kasian

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Garing, Gaje, Little SMUT

**Summary : Ketika tulisan menjadi media terakhir. Akankah perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan? Ataukah akan tetap menjadi butiran debu yang tak berarti? Seperti dulu…**

FF dibuat dalam mood yang berantakan. Jadi tolong sediakan ember untuk jaga-jaga siapa tau anda mengalami mual, pusing, stress dan depresi ketika membaca FF aneh ini.

Ga suka ga usah baca!

**Dernier Message**

**Begin!**

Kevin Wu. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan paras rupawan, melangkah santai memasuki salah satu toko buku yang ada di Vancouver, Kanada. Semua orang yang ada di dalam toko buku itu, baik pegawai maupun pengunjung, terpana akan ketampanannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri setiap rak buku yang ada. Langkahnya berhenti pada rak buku bertuliskan 'Novel'. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu buku. Buku dengan sampul berwarna biru malam yang menjadi pilihannya.

Kevin mengamati cover depan buku itu. Cover yang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada gambar sebuah tangan yang tengah menulis di atas secarik kertas dengan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan. Pemuda itu membaca judul buku yang tertera pada cover tersebut.

"Dernier Message : by Edison Huang"

Pemuda itu menghampiri salah satu pegawai wanita. Menanyakan tentang buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Permisi. Apa novel ini bagus?" tanyanya

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Ceritanya sangat menarik" jawabnya tersenyum ramah

"Kau pernah membacanya?"

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "Berulang kali aku membacanya, aku selalu menitikkan air mata ketika aku membacanya. Terlebih saat aku membaca bagian surat dari si penulis. Itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku"

Kevin mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu. Pemuda rupawan itu melangkah menuju kasir. Membayar buku itu, kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

..

..

..

..

..

Kevin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan datar. Merasa bosan, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada 'kepala' ranjang. Tangannya terulur mengambil buku dengan cover biru malam yang ia letakkan di atas nakasnya.

Mengamati covernya dengan seksama. Sebuah tangan yang tengah menulis pada secarik kertas dengan sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat covernya, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dari sang penulis. Kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

CKLEK!

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepupunya, Peter Park.

Peter mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kevin. Menyamankan posisinya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada 'kepala' ranjang.

"Aku ingin membaca buku ini" katanya. Menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Buku dengan cover biru malam.

Kevin melirik buku itu sekilas. Mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Peter. "Buku yang sama denganku"

Peter membulatkan mulutnya. Membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. "Aku dengar cerita buku ini bagus"

"Aku dengar juga begitu"

Perlahan, kedua pemuda itu membuka bukunya. Membacanya dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlarut dalam cerita itu.

..

..

..

..

..

Kris, ketua OSIS SMU EXO, berdiri di atas podium di ruang aula. Menyampaikan kata-kata sambutan untuk para juniornya. Berdiri dengan wibawa dan kharisma yang terpancar dari raganya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Menatap kagum akan sosoknya.

Di sana, di barisan paling belakang, di atas kursi rodanya, Tao turut menatap Kris. Si pemuja rahasia ini turut menatap sang senior dengan penuh kekaguman. Kharisma yang terpancar dari raga Kris, tak mampu ditolaknya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat Kris menyelesaikan pidatonya.

"Hanya memandangnya saja, hm?"

Teguran halus itu membuat si pemuja rahasia menoleh. Mendapati senyuman manis terukir di bibir si pemanggil. Sang kakak, Luhan.

Tao tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ingin mendekatinya? Kau cukup mengenalnya, bukan?" Kali ini pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Luhan yang angkat bicara. Kekasih Luhan, Oh Sehun.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan. Nyaris tak terlihat. "Aku takut…" lirihnya

"Takut apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut

Tao menunduk. Meremas kedua tangannya resah. "Ka-kau tau sendiri kan, ge, bagaimana keadaanku dan Kris-ge? Kami berdua sangatlah berbeda, ge. Perbedaan kami sangatlah jauh. Belum tentu juga Kris-ge menyukaiku. Me-melihatnya dari jauh saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Cinta pertama memang sulit apalagi untuk anak seperti Tao. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri tepat di belakang kursi roda Tao. Menepuk pelan kedua bahu pemuda manis itu. "Cinta ada untuk diperjuangkan, Tao. Bukan untuk dipendam"

Tao mendongak. Menatap Sehun dengan melas. "Ta-tapi…"

"Hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak berani memperjuangkan cintanya" potong Sehun cepat

Tao menunduk. Kembali memainkan jari jemarinya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah…"

..

..

..

..

..

Tao mengamati setiap pergerakan kecil dari burung merpati di taman sekolah. Ini jam istirahat. Waktunya merilekskan diri dari penatnya belajar. Tao memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angina yang menyapa surai hitamnya.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini"

Tao membuka matanya saat suara itu mengusik indera pendengarnya. Suara perempuan yang sedikit…terisak?

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu"

Kali ini suara laki-laki dengan suara baritone yang khas. Tao menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju asal suara. Sedikit tidak sopan memang karena dia berniat menguping. Mata panda itu melebar saat mengetahui siapa pemilik kedua suara tersebut. Itu Kris dan Jessica!

Tao melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jessica menangis sesenggukan. Memeluk Kris sesaat kemudian berlari pegi. Meninggalkan Kris yang terus menatap kepergiannya.

Mata panda itu menunduk tatkala maniknya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan kedua mata sang elang. Semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang kursi roda kala didengarnya langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Tubuh tinggi itu berjongkok. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kenapa Tao disini, hm?" suara baritone itu menyapa indera pendengaran Tao. Terdengar berat namun tetap tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya.

Tao mendongak. Menatap takut pada Kris. "Ma-maaf, ge. Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini. Ja-jadi…"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kris melihat tingkah juniornya ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat gugup. "Tidak apa-apa, Tao" kata Kris lembut

Tao kembali menatap Kris. Sedikit memberanikan diri, ia bertanya "Ke-kenapa Kris-ge berpisah dengan Jessica noona?"

Kris tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab "Dia akan pindah ke Amerika. Karena itu kami berpisah"

Tao mengangguk prihatin. Jarak memang sering menjadi kendala dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi kalau cinta itu tulus, jarak hanyalah sebuah angka yang sama sekali bukan penghalang dalam hubungan, kan? Apa itu artinya cinta Jessica tidak tulus?

UPS!

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir beberapa argument yang melintas di otaknya. Kenapa dia jadi penggosip seperti tadi? Seenaknya saja menilai orang lain. Duh!

Kris kembali terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Tao. Pemuda rupawan itu berdiri. Memposisikan dirinya di belakang Tao. Memegang gagang kursi roda, kemudian mendorongnya pelan. "Ayo. Aku antar ke kelasmu"

Tao mengerjap tak percaya. Wajahnya merona , merasa tersanjung akan perlakuan Kris. Dengan malu-malu pemuda itu mengangguk.

..

..

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian di taman beberapa waktu lalu, Tao terlihat semakin dekat dengan Kris. Tak jarang mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di sekolah. Seperti hari ini, Tao meminta Kris menemaninya meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Kris dengan sigap menemaninya. Mengembilkan buku yang tersusun di deretan rak atas yang tak mungkin dijangkau oleh Tao.

"Terima kasih, gege" Tao tersenyum menerima dua buah buku dari Kris

"Sama-sama"

..

..

..

..

..

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Hubungan kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat. Setiap hari mereka bertemu. Setiap hari mereka bersama. Menumbuhkan rasa yang makin besar pada diri Tao hingga mengakar ke ulu hatinya. Seperti hari ini. Mereka kembali bertemu. Kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Luhan, kakak Tao, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya melihat sang adik yang begitu bahagia saat bersama Kris. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sahabatnya seceria itu. Begitu lepas tanpa beban. Dalam hati Sehun berdoa, semoga perasaan Tao dapat bersambut dengan Kris.

..

..

..

..

..

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari demi hari terus bergulir, dan fase kedekatan kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat. Menimbulkan rasa jengah tersendiri pada sepupu Kris, Chanyeol.

Hari ini Tao dan Kris tidak terlihat bersama. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Tao sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan gurunya, sementara Kris sibuk dengan tugas kepemipinannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kris. Melirik sekilas sang ketua OSIS yang sibuk dengan data perencanaan acara kelulusan sekolah. Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian membuka suara

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Tao. Apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian menjawab "Apa menurutmu seorang Wu Yi Fan akan tertarik pada orang seperti Huang Zi Tao?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tau betul apa maksud jawaban Kris. "Hanya memanfaatkannya, eoh?"

Kris mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengannya"

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

Kris menutup bukunya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspressi seolah-olah terkejut. "OMO! Benarkah itu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol makin menyeringai melihat Kris. Ingin sekali ia terbahak melihat ekspressi dari sepupunya itu. "Terlihat jelas di matanya, Kris-ssi"

Kris mengangguk sok peduli. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Menghentikan tawanya sejenak, Chanyeol kemudian bertanya pada Kris "By the way, setelah berpisah dengan Jessica, apa kau tidak ada menyukai orang lain lagi, hm?"

Kris mengubah posisi duduknya. Menyilangkan satu kakinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dengan nada angkuh dia menjawab "Untuk kali ini kau terlambat mendapatkan informasi tentangku, sepupuku tersayang"

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka mendengar panggilan 'sepupuku tersayang' dari Kris. Entahlah. Dia hanya merinding mendengar Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. "Jadi sudah ada yang lain, eoh?"

Kris berdecak sebal melihat Chanyeol. "Jangan sok kaget Chanyeol! Aku bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Yah, walaupun ia tidak terkejut lagi melihat sepupunya in yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit…takjub mungkin?

Memasang wajah sok kagetnya seperti Kris tadi, Chanyeol bertanya pada pemuda tinggi itu "Uwoooo siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Kris Wu?"

Kris tertawa melihat ekspressi aneh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengdikkan dagunya ke salah satu sudut ruang OSIS. Mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang dituju Kris. Tau siapa yang dimaksud Kris, dengan secepat kilat ia berbalik. Menatap Kris dengan senyum cerahnya. Mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Kris.

"Pilihan tepat! Lay memang cocok untukmu!"

..

..

..

..

..

Hari yang lain di kotaSeoul. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kris kembali menemani Tao pergi ke taman. Ini masih pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk tiba di sekolah, tapi entah kenapa kedua pemuda itu justru datang lebih pagi, dan tak sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

Sekedar menunggu bel masuk berbunyi atau setidaknya sampai sekolah mulai ramai, Kris membawa Tao menuju ke taman sekolah. Menghirup udara sejuk di pagi hari. Menikmati tetesan embun di dedaunan, mungkin dapat menenangkan pikiran mereka sejenak.

Tao menatap kris yang memejamkan matanya. Begitu menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Membuka suaranya, Tao memanggil lirih.

"Kris-ge…"

"Hm?"

Kris membuka matanya. Menatap Tao yang kini tengah menunduk, memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Tao?

Tao makin menunduk. Semakin memainkan jari jemarinya tak beraturan. Gugup. "Bo-bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kris terdiam menatap Tao. Sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan bocah itu.

"Tentu" Berpura-pura tidak tau menjadi pilihan Kris agar pemuda itu mengatakan sendiri apa maksudnya.

Tao menautkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Dengan terbata ia berujar, "A-aku mencintai gege…"

Kris menyeringai dalam hati. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Anak ini memang menyukainya. CK! Menggelikan!

Memasang wajah sumringah yang dibuat-buat, Kris menatap Tao penuh haru. Tantu saja Tao tak menyadari ekspressi penuh kepura-puraan dari Kris. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kris adalah seorang poker face. Memasang ekspressi palsu adalah keahliannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao…"

...

..

..

..

..

Dentuman musik yang menghentak liar, orang-orang yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan erotis, kilatan lampu yang menjalar, seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kris di club malam ini. Kris menenggak vodkanya. Mengamati para penari yang terus meliukkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya ada Chanyeol yang masih asik menikmati vodkanya.

Kris meletakkan gelasnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Tao mengutarakan perasaannya padaku"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, kemudian balas menatap Kris. "Kau menerimanya?"

Kris mengangguk dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lay?"

Kris berdecak sekilas kemudian menjawab "Lay tetap prioritas utamaku. Kalau dia…" Kris meneguk vodkanya sekali lagi. Menatap Chanyeol dan menyeringai "Mainanku"

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Kau memang iblis, Kris" katanya tertawa

"Seperti kau tidak saja" balas Kris yang juga ikut tertawa

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kris. Merangkulnya sedikit kasar. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan mainan barumu, sepupuku yang tampan. Ah, kapan kau akan sampai ke tahap 'ini?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Kris.

Kris tertawa mengerikan dan berkata "Dalam waktu tiga hari aku akan mendapatkannya"

..

..

..

..

...

Tao menatap kagum akan dekorasi rumah Kris. Rumah bergaya eropa dengan dekorasi unik disana-sini. Menambah suasana elegan dan kemewahan pada rumah ini. Belum lagi barang-barang antic berupa guci ataupun lukisan kuno yang menghiasi rumah ini, semakin menambah suasana mewah.

"Jangan menatap rumahku seperti itu, Tao"

Teguran Kris mengembalikan Tao akan keterpanaannya. Menunduk malu karena kepergok terlalu mengagumi rumah sang kekasih. "Ma-maaf, ge…"

Kris tertawa pelan kemudian berkata "Kita ke ruang tamu. Orang tuaku ada di sana"

Tao menelan ludahnya gugup. Bertemu dengan orang tua Kris? Entah kenapa rasanya Tao lebih memilih masuk ke kandang panda daripada harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Kris. Jujur saja, setelah melihat kemewahan rumah Kris, Tao merasa minder dan malu untuk bertemu orang tua kekasihnya itu. Ia cukup tau diri bahwa dirinya tidaklah sebanding dengan Kris.

Kris mendorong kursi roda Tao sampai ke ruang tamu. Memposisikan kursi roda Tao di samping sofa yang akan ia duduki. Tiga pasang mata yang ada disana memperhatikan Kris dan Tao bergantian. Kris mendudukkan dirinya. Menyamankan posisinya terlebih dulu sebelum membuka suara

"Appa, Eomma, Chen. Perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Huang Zi Tao"

Tuan dan Nyonya Wu saling pandang. Kemudian menatap Tao dengan intens. Memperhatikan Tao dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Begitu pula dengan Chen, adik Kris, yang menatap Tao dengan sinis.

Tao menunduk. Merasa risih dan juga terintimidasi akan tatapan ketiga orang itu.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya, Kris?" Tuan Wu membuka suaranya.

"Dia hoobae-ku di sekolah, Appa"

"Apa kau tidak salah memilih, hyung? Apa matamu rabun sampai kau memilih dia?" Tanya Chen sinis. Nyonya Wu tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Tao.

Nyonya Wu mengentikan tawanya. Menatap Tao dengan tatapan remehnya, wanita cantik itu bertanya "Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

Tao meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menjawab "O-orang tuaku sudah meninggal"

Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Tao. 'Sudah miskin, cacat, yatim piatu pula. Merepotkan!' batinnya

Muak melihat wajah Tao, Nyonya Wu berdiri dan menggamit lengan suaminya. Mengajak suaminya pergi keluar. Begitu juga dengan Chen yang ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Tao menunduk. Merasa sakit hati akan perlakuan keluarga kekasihnya. Tao mendongak saat merasa ada yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Itu kekasihnya, Kris.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka hanya sedang sibuk dan terburu-buru"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Chen yang tengah memasang tas ransel di punggungnya. Mengernyit heran saat melihat Chen yang tiba-tiba memegangi pinggul kirinya dan meringis.

'Apa dia sakit?' batin Tao

Tao memekik kecil saat Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya bidal style. Kedua lengannya refleks ia kalungkan pada leher pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kita ke kamarku saja"

…

…

…

Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda bermata panda itu diam menurut, walau sedikit bingung kenapa ia harus diturunkan di atas ranjang, sedangkan di kamar kekasihnya itu ada sofa putih yang cukup luas.

Kris merangkak menaiki tubuh Tao. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar dirinya tidak terlalu menindih Tao. Sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, Kris berbisik lirih di telinga Tao "Kau mencintaiku, Tao?"

Tubuh Tao bergetar dan napasnya tercekat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di sekitar lehernya. Terlebih saat bibir Kris bersentuhan dengan titik sensitifnya. Tao tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya anggukan yang bisa ia beri sebagai jawaban.

Tangan kiri Kris yang semula menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, kini bergerak turun. Menuju ke arah tonjolan yang terbentuk di selangkangan pemuda manis itu. Mengelus tonjolan itu dengan gerakan sensual dari luar jeans yang Tao pakai.

"Berikan buktinya padaku, Tao"

Tao terbelalak saat menyadari arti ucapan Kris. Belum sempat ia protes, bibirnya terlebih dulu disumpal oleh ciuman Kris yang begitu panas dan menuntut. Tao mengerang saat Kris menggigit bibirnya. Melesakkan lidah lihainya dalam goa hangat Tao. Mengeksploitasi tiap sudut mulut pemuda manis itu. Membelitkan lidahnya dengan lihai hingga saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Tao.

Tao melepaskan tautannya. Mendesah kenikmatan saat tangan Kris sudah menelusup di balik t-shirtnya. Memainkan dua tonjolan di dadanya dengan lihai.

"ahh…Kris-gehhh…nggghhh…"

Kris menyeringai melihat Tao. Bibirnya yang membengkak, rambut yang berantakan, peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh! Kris ingin langsung ke permainan 'inti' melihatnya. Tubuh Tao kembali menggeliat penuh gairah saat Kris kembali menyerang titik-titik sensitifnya.

Hingga semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tao tidak tau kapan seluruh benang yang menempel di tubuhnya dan Kris menanggalkan tempatnya. Berserakan tak beraturan di lantai. Tak tau kapan suhu kamar Kris meningkat tajam. Membuat tubunya begitu panas dan bergairah akan sentuhan Kris. Tao tak tau persis kapan Kris berhasil menyatukan tubuh gagahnya ke dalam dirinya dengan sempurna. Melepaskan status 'virgin' yang selama ini bersarang pada dirinya.

Tao tidak tau kenapa mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan erangan kenikmaatan saat Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya akan terus menggeliat seiring dengan pergerakan Kris di bawah sana. Mulutnya akan terbuka dan napasnya tak beraturan saat Kris menambah kecepatan hujamannya. Tubuhnya menggelepar dan berguncang hebat setiap Kris menghujam tubuhnya begitu cepat dan begitu dalam hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tao hanyut dalam permainan Kris. Begitu terlena akan kenikmatan yang Kris berikan.

"Aaaah…ah..Kris-gehhh…nggghhhh…."

Hanya erangan dan desah kenikmatan dengan nama sang kekasih yang mampu dialunkannya. Tao mencengkram erat kdua lengan kekar Kris. Kembali terseret dalam kenikmatan dunia saat Kris menghujamkan tubuhnya begitu cepat.

"Aaaahh…uggh….fuck..so tight…ugh…"

Kris mendesah nikmat. Matanya terpejam dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak di bawah sana. Memanjakan tubuh Tao yang terus menggelinjang. Kris menundukkan tubuhnya. Membungkam bibir Tao dengan bibirnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak menjamah vital Tao yang sempat terlupakan.

Tao melepaskan tautannya. Berteriak dengan nyaring saat ia sampai pada puncaknya. Melolongkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat sari-sari kenikmatan it uterus keluar dari vitalnya. Membasahi perut dan dada sang kekasih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Kris terus menghujamkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Beberapa hujaman kemudian Kris sampai pada puncaknya. Melepaskan sari-sari kenikmatannya dalam tubuh Tao.

Kris melemas dan jatuh menimpa Tao. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Tao. Memberikan kecupan ringan disana. Dengan napas tersengal, Kris berkata "Terima kasih, Tao…"

Tao mengangguk lemah tak mampu menjawab. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya seperti terkuras habis dari raganya. Tao menatap punggung Kris dengan sayu. Semakin lama kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, dan terseret pada alam mimpi pengantar kenikmatan.

**TBC**

**Yooooo! Setelah lama gak buat FF, akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF abal lagi. FF yang lain belum dilanjut, muncul lagi dengan FF baru. Minta ditimpuk banget rupanya. XD**

**Gimana sama FF ini? Aneh kan? Ya iyalah aneh. Niat mau buat FF angst, eh buatnya malah sambil mantengin MV JaeJoong yang Mine. Ga nyambung banget kan? FF genre angst tapi yang ditonton lagu ngerock gitu! XD**

**Akhir kata, saya mau nanya, ini FF layak lanjut atau ga? Rencananya sih mau buat Oneshoot, tapi pas liat Jaejoong entah kenapa jadi males lanjutin ngetik, jadi mau dibuat twoshoot. Itu pun kalau ada yang minat #plak**

**Ya sudah, review aja deh ya yang ikhlas review. Kalau ga ikhlas ya jangan review #duagh XD**

**Regards,**

**KecoaLaut,**

**01022013**

**17:00**


	2. Chapter 2

Tao mematut dirinya pada cermin. Membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan juga merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya merona saat tangannya tak sengaja menyingkap kerah seragamnya. Menampakkan bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi lehernya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, namun tanda itu tak kunjung menghilang. Tanda kepemilikan dari Kris.

Wajah Tao memanas saat mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia menanggalkan status 'virgin'nya. Hari dimana tubuhnya begitu bergairah akan sentuhan Kris. Hari dimana Kris berhasil membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan. Tao menepuk pelan kedua pipinya yang memerah saat mengingat hari itu.

"Ugh…dasar pervert! Kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya.

Berbicara tentang Kris, sudah satu minggu ini Tao tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Entahlah. Pemuda tinggi itu seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Mencoba mencari di sekolah namun tak bertemu. Ingin bertandang ke rumah, namun ia malu. Akhirnya pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menunggu. Menanamkan sugesti bahwa Kris mungkin saja sama malunya seperti dirinya. Hingga pemuda tinggi itu tak berani bertatap muka dengannya.

…

…

…

…

…

"Bagaimana dengan mainan barumu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan sekaleng kopi pada Kris yang bersandar pada dahan pohon.

Kris mengambil kopi itu. Membuka penutupnya. Menyesap sedikit isinya. Dengan seringainya, ia menjawab "He's born to get fucked"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak kopinya mendengar jawaban Kris. Dengan ekspressi takjubnya, pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Kris. Mengguncangnya keras menuntut jawaban. "Kau sudah melakukannya, eoh?! Kapaaaan?!"

Kris mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Membentuk seringai kemenangan. "Seminggu yang lalu"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Masih dengan ekspressi takjubnya, pemuda itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau memang brengsek, Kris"

"Kris…"

Kris menoleh. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda manis dengan dua kotak bekal di tangannya, berdiri di belakang mereka. Pemuda manis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih 'resmi' Kris, Lay. Kris tersenyum lembut. Menggerakkan satu jari telunjuknya. Mengisyaratkan agar Lay mendekat padanya.

Lay menurut. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kris. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih. "Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan berdua, ya"

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Lay dengan lembut. Tersenyum menggoda pada sang kekasih. "Tapi aku ingin memakanmu, sayang"

Lay merona. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Kris sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Kris melesakkan lidahnya dalam mulut Lay. mengecap rasa manis pada mulut Lay. mengabaikan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Lay.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat Kris yang seenaknya mencium Lay di hadapannya. "Dasar iblis!" umpatnya pelan.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Memilih meninggalkan Kris yang masih asik melumat ganas bibir Lay. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia bertemu sosok itu. Sosok yang menatap pilu akan pemandangan 'panas' itu. Sosok yang terluka di atas kursi rodanya. Tao.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Tao. Berdiri di hadapannya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan pemuda manis itu. Menyeringai tipis, pemuda tinggi itu berkata "Sudah tau siapa Kris, bukan? Tinggalkan dia!"

Tao kembali dari keterpanaannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dengan sisa kesanggupannya, ia bertanya "Seberapa lama aku dikhiananti?"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Dengan tatapan sinis ia menatap Tao. "Dari awal, Kris sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Lay. Bisa dibilang kalau disini Lay adalah pihak yang dikhianati. Jadi, apa pantas kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Seperti tertampar dengan keras, Tao menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini Kris hanya mempermainkannya. Membohonginya dengan kedok keindahan cinta.

"Kau pikir saja dengan logika, Tao. Kris itu tampan, kaya, populer, dan pintar. Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, apa menurutmu dia mau serius menjalani hubungan dengan orang sepertimu yang miskin, yatim piatu, kucel, dan…"

Tao memejamkan matanya. Menahan sesak yang ada dalam dada. Ia tau betul, apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol selanjutnya. Kata yang sama yang sering dilontarkan orang-orang untuknya.

"…cacat"

Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat Tao yang menangis dalam diam. Pemuda manis itu Nampak begitu rapuh. Begitu terluka dan putus asa.

"Kalau kau masih punya otak, tinggalkan dia setelah ini!"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas telah berhasil menghancurkan mental Tao. Pemuda tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan sosok rapuh Tao yang terus menangis di atas kursi rodanya.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kris-ge…"

Tao memanggil Kris yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia ingin mengajak pemuda tinggi itu bicara. Bicara mengenai permasalahan yang Tao tau.

"Apa?"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tatapan lelah dan suara tak bersahabat yang diterima Tao. Sudah beberapa hari ini Tao menyapa Kris. Mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun tatapan lelah dan suara tak bersahabat yang kerap kali diterima olehnya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian yang sempat menguap, Tao kembali membuka suara "Aku ingin bicara"

"Soal apa?" Kris bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Soal aku, Kris-ge dan…Lay-ge"

Berani bersumpah! Saat menyebutkan nama Lay, suara Tao begitu lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar. Ada perasaan tidak rela dihatinya.

Kris tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin bocah seperti Tao bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan Lay? pemuda pirang itu tak menyangkal bahwa ia sangat terkejut kala nama Lay terlontar dari bibir Tao. Namun keterkejutan itu,berhasil disembunyikannya dibalik poker facenya.

"Kau sudah tau tentang, Lay? Baguslah kalau begitu"

Brengsek! Bisa-bisanya si pirang itu berbicara santai di atas permasalahan rumit ini. Tak taukah dia kalau itu semakin membuat Tao terluka?

Tao tersentak. Tak percaya akan ucapan Kris. Tanpa seijinnya, bulir kristal itu mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Membasahi wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa gege mempermainkanku?"

"Karena kau hanya cocok jadi mainanku"

Lagi. Kalimat tak berperasaan itu kembali terlontar. Menghantam telak ulu hati Tao yang sudah terluka. Menggoreskan luka baru pada luka yang telah menganga.

Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini merajai jiwa dan raganya, tega mengatakan itu. air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata beningnya. Menandakan betapa derasnya darah yang mengucur dari luka tak kasat mata di dalam sana.

Merasa jengah dengan tatapan memelas dari Tao, Kris menutup bukunya. Menatap Tao dengan sinis. "Apalagi yang kau harapkan, hah?!"

Tao semakin tersentak saat mata elang itu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan marah, benci, muak, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu"

"Ta-tapi…waktu itu gege sudah…sudah…"

"Menyetubuhimu? Begitu maksudmu?" Kris berujar santai. Seolah kesucian Tao bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga.

Tao menunduk dalam. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kris akan bersikap kejam seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Tao. Kau juga menikmatinya, bukan? Kau mendesah di bawahku. Meneriakkan namaku. Apa namanya kalau kau tidak menikmatinya? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya? Jujur saja, ya. Aku merasa terbebani dengan kehadiranmu"

Merasa muak melihat Tao yang terus menunduk, Kris memutuskan pergi. Melangkah begitu saja melewati Tao. Langkahnya terhenti saat suara Tao tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Apa yang berkecamuk di hatimu saat mata kita saling bertemu, ge?"

Kris terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Tao barusan. Ada getaran kecil yang menggelitik hatinya saat matanya beradu tatap dengan sepasang mata panda itu. debaran-debaran kecil yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun tak senyaman saat ia bersama Lay. menyangkal rasa yang ada, Kris berujar

"Tidak ada!"

Setelahnya Kris melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan tubuh rapuh Tao yang terisak di atas kursi rodanya. Inilah akibat dari menjalin hubungan atas dasar kasihan. Pasti berakhir pada pengkhianatan.

…

…

…

…

…

Sudah satu bulan semenjak waktu itu, Tao menjadi pribadi yang murung. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi bibir manisnya. Tidak ada lagi sepasang mata panda yang berpijar jenaka. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

Sebagai kakak, Luhan tentu sangat mengetahui perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Tao. nukan hanya kondisi mentalnya saja yang emnurun. Namun fisiknya juga. Selama sebulan ini tubuh Tao semakin kurus. Semenjak berpisah dengan Kris, Tao menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Berulang kali Luhan mencoba membujuk Tao utnuk makan. Namun jawaban yang Luhan dapat selalu sama.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, ge…"

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Tao. selama sebulan ini kehidupan Kris begitu berwarna. Menjalani hari-harinya dengan sang kekasih, Lay, dengan penuh romansa. Berbagi cerita, canda, tawa, dan pelukan hangat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka bercumbu mesra di lingkungan sekolah. Membuat pasang mata yang melihatnya akan merasa iri pada pasangan serasi itu.

Seperti kali ini. Kedua sejoli itu kembali bercumbu mesra di koridor sekolah. Membuang rasa malu. Mengindahkan tatapam yang etrtuju pada mereka. Kris terus memagut bibir Lay penuh nafsu.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Menahan amarah yang memuncak. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Menandakan bahwa ia mati-matian mengontrol emosinya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda tinggi itu bersenang-senang sementara sahabat baiknya menderita.

Tak mampu lagi menahan amarah yang dibendung, Sehun melangkah gusar menghampiri Kris. Menggamit lengan pemuda tinggi itu. menyeret paksa ke atap sekolah. Tak memperdulikan rontaan dari Kris.

…

…

…

…

…

"Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada sahabatku!"

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Kris limbung ke belakang dan menabrak tembok. Kris tertawa meremehkan melihat Sehun. Menepuk-nepuk blazer belakangnya agar tidak kotor. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap Sehun dengan remeh.

"Santai kawan. Jangan emosi begitu"

Sehun benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. Mati-matian ia menahan emosinya agar tak langsung menyerang Kris.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkan, Tao?!" Sehun bertanya garang. Matanya nyalang memancarkan emosi yang begitu nyata

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya" jawab Kris santai

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, hah?!"

Masih dengan nada santai, Kris menjawab "Karena aku kasihan padanya"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut. "Demi Tuhan! Kau penjahat, Kris! Kau kejam! Asal kau tau, kejahatan cinta yang paling kejam adalah saat kau menyatakan cinta tapi sebenarnya kau tak mencintainya! Kalau memang dari awal kau tidak mencintainya, seharusnya kau tak menjalin hubungan dengannya!" bentak Sehun

Kris berdecak sebal mendengar ocehan Sehun. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang bisa mengoceh panjang lebar begitu sih?

"Dengarkan aku, Oh Sehun. Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada sahabat tersayangmu itu kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku juga sudah dengan jelas memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Apalagi masalahnya? Lagipula kenapa dia harus bertahan dengan cintanya itu? apa dia bodoh?" Kris berkata remeh

Kepalan tangan Sehun semakin kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya sampai mati dan membiarkannya membusuk di neraka. Nemun ia tau itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan sisa pengendalian diri yang ada, Sehun berujar dingin,

"Mulutmu, bodoh! Mulut manismu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan pada harapan yang tak pernah ada!"

Sekali lagi Kris tertawa meremehkan. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Sehun. Berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. menepuk bahunya pelan. Masih dengan tatapan remehnya, Kris berujar

"Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu yang seksi itu. Dia terlalu bodoh karena mengharapkan yang tak pasti"

Setelahnya melangkah pergi dengan tawa remehnya yang terus menggema. Belum jauh ia melangkah, Sehun kemblai memanggilnya.

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh. Memasang wajah datarnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat untuk pertanyaan 'Apa?'

"Jika dia terus mencintaimu walau kau telah melukainya, masih tegakah kau meninggalkannya demi orang lain?"

Kris terdiam. Mengerjap beberapa saat mencerna ucapan Sehun. Seolah waktu terhenti, tak ada dari mereka yang bergerak barang seinci pun. Dua pasang manik tajam itu bertemu. Mencoba bicara melalui tatapan mata.

Tak tahan beradu tatap, Kris memutuskan kontak mata itu. mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat. Membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau tau pilihanku, Sehun. Aku mencintai Lay"

…

…

…

…

…

Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan bosan. Menunggu itu memang membosankan. Sekolah sudah usai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan tentunya semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Bukan tanpa sebab Tao emnunggu seperti ini. Tadi saat ia akan pulang dengan Sehun dan Luhan, Luhan tiba-tiba teringat kalau buku tugasnya tertinggal di dalam kelas. Memaksanya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Sehun, sebagai kekasih yang perhatian, menyusul Luhan yang kembali ke kelasnya. Jadilah sekarang Tao sendirian di halaman sekolah.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sosok Lay. bukan karena paras cantik Lay ataupun senyum memikatnya yang membuat Tao terpaku. Melainkan karena sosok manis itu tengah berpelukan mesra dengan orang lain. Bukan Kris yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Tao membulatkan matanya kala kedua sosok itu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman lembut. Mata Lay terpejam menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan sosok lain itu.

Dari kejauhan ini Tao dapat melihat siapa sosok lain itu. Itu Suho! Seniornya yang telah lulus tahun lalu.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kris-ge!"

Kris menoleh ke asal suara. Memutar bola matanya jengah saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Mengutuk dalam hati kenapa tadi ia harus pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Tao.

Tao menggerakkan kursinya dengan cepat. Terengah-engah menghampiri Kris. Dengan napas yang tersengal, Tao berkata "Lay-ge selingkuh…"

Kening Kris berkedut. Menandakan bahwa ia tak suka jika Tao menyebut nama kekasihnya. Terlebih dengan tuduhan tak bermoral seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Tadi aku melihat Lay-ge berciuman dengan Suho-ge, senior kita dulu" Tao berkata meyakinkan

Tangan Kris terkepal kuat. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Lay. Dengan kasar Kris mencengkram kedua bahu Tao hingga pemuda manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku, cacat! Aku tau bagaimana Lay dan aku mempercayainya! Jadi jaga bicaramu itu! oh, aku tau! Ini pasti akal-akalanmu agar aku mau kembali padamu, begitu?!"

Tao menggeleng ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. "Ti-tidak, ge…bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar melihat Lay-ge berciuman dengan Suho-ge"

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Sudah cukup ia bersabar. Dengan cepat ia mendorong kursi roda Tao. membawanya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi.

Kris menarik kasar tangan Tao hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari kursi roda. Tersungkur ke tanah. Menghilangkan belas kasihannya, Kris menendang dan menginjak Tao tepat di dadanya. Membuat Tao terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Masuh belum cukup, Kris mencekik leher Tao dengan kuat. Mengangkat tubuh Tai agar sejajar dengan dirinya, hingga kedua kaki pemuda manis itu tergantung di udara. Seperti kesetanan, Kris membenturkan kepala Tao pada tembok dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menjelekkan Lay di depanku, aku takkan segan menghabisimu, Huang Zi Tao!"

Setelahnya Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dalam satu kali hentakan. Membuat kepala Tao kembali membentur tembok di belakangnya. Tak peduli akan keadaan Tao, Kris melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya.

…

…

…

…

…

"Baby Lu, tunggu aku!" Sehun berlari kecil mengejar Luhan yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Dasar Hunnie pabbo! Kenapa Hunnie meninggalkan Tao sendirian?!" Luhan berkata kesal sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu, Lu" kata Sehun setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Yang harus dikhawatirkan itu Tao, Hunnieeeeee. Bukan aku!"

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Keduanya mengernyit saat tak mendapati Tao di halaman sekolah.

"Hunnie! Tao mana?! Tidak mungkin dia pulang duluan!" Luhan berkata dengan panik saat ia tak dapat menemukan Tao.

Sehun meremas lembut kedua bahu Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenang, Lu. Ayo kita cari sama-sama"

Keduanya mulai mencari Tao. menyusuri tiap sudut sekolah. Luhan semakin panik saat ia tak dapat menemukan Tao dimanapun. Bahkan pemuda manis itu sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"TAOOOOOO!"

Sehun menjerit saat matanya menangkap sosok Tao yang tersungkur di tanah. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Luhan yang pertama kali berlari menuju Tao. Diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

Luhan menjerit bahkan menangis kencang saat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mengenaskannya keadaan Tao. tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat. Bibir plumpnya ternoda oleh darah. Di lehernya terdapat memar biru bekas cekikan. Dan jangan lupakan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya.

"Tao, bangun! Ini gege! Buka matamu!" Luhan menepuk kedua pipi Tao. berharap sepasang mata panda itu akan terbuka. Namun nihil. Kdeua mata itu masih setia terpejam.

Sehun dengan gusar mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan dengan cepat beberapa digit angka di ponselnya. Memanggil ambulans.

"Kita bawa Tao ke rumah sakit, Lu!" kata Sehun setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sebenarnya waktu itu kau kenapa, Tao?"

Luhan tengah menyuapi Tao dengan bubur. Sudah enam hari Tao dirawat disini dan kondisinya semakin membaik. Walau awalnya ia sempat mengalami koma selama tiga hari, namun akhirnya ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan kondisinya semakin membaik.

Tao tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan semenjak ia sadar. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, ge. Waktu itu aku dimintai uang oleh preman. Karena aku tidak punya uang, yah jadinya aku dihajar sampai pingsan"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berbohong. Menutupi kesalahan fatal Kris agar pemuda yang masih dicintainya itu tidak mendapat amukan dari Sehun ataupun Luhan.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Tao mengangguk pasti.

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang ia pegang di atas nakas ketika bubur yang Tao makan sudah habis. Luhan menatap Tao dengan intens. Mengamati gurat lelah yang terukir di wajah Tao. mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana gurat luka menghiasi sepasang mata panda itu.

Merasa risih ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Luhan, Tao pun bertanya "Ada apa, ge?"

Luhan terus menatap intens wajah di hadapannya. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berkata "Lupakanlah Kris, Tao. dia tidak baik untukmu"

Tao tersentak kaget. Tak dapat bereaksi apapun kecuali membelalakkan matanya.

Melihat raut trekejut di wajah Tao, Luhan kembali bersuara. "Gege tidak mau kau terus terluka karena dia, Tao"

Tao terdiam membisu. Tak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menunduk dalam kebisuannya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Tangannya terulur guna mengusak lembut surai hitam sang adik. "Gege tau itu sulit, tapi setidaknya…"

"Akan aku usahakan, ge" potong Tao cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Luhan "Akan aku usahakan"

Luhan mengerjap. Menatap tak percaya pada Tao yang mampu tersenyum di atas lukanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat membalas senyuman sang adik. "Berusahalah, Tao"

Tao tersenyum. Menampakkan senyum termanisnya untuk sang kakak. Pemuda itu kembali mengernyit saat mendapati Luhan yang lagi-lagi menatapnya intens. "Ada apa lagi, ge?"

"Sehun mengajak kita pindah"

"Kemana?"

"Kanada"

"Apa?!" Tao membelalakkan matanya. Memekik tak percaya. "Gege menyetujuinya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sehun bilang dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya disana saja. Kuliah disana sekalian mengurus perusahaan Appa-nya. Karena dia tidak tega meninggalkan kita berdua, maka dari itu dia mengajak kita pindah kesana. Aku pikir itu bagus. Mengingat kita sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan juga pendidikan disana lebih bagus. Lagipula kau juga bisa melupakan si brengsek itu dengan cepat kalau kau jauh darinya" jelas Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tao?"

Tao terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab. Ia bergelut akan dua pikiran yang menghantuinya. Tetap di Seoul tapi terus dilukai oleh Kris atau pergi ke Kanada dan berusaha melupakan Kris walau ia sendiri yakin bahwa ia takkan mampu? Tao terus berpikir. Memaksakan kinerja otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Menyerah, akhirnya ia memilih

"Aku ikut gege ke Kanada"

Luhan tersenyum pusa mendengar jawaban Tao. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Sehun kalau kau setuju"

…

…

…

…

…

Tao terdiam menatap air mancur kecil yang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Pikirannya terus menerawang pada pembicaraannya dengan Luhan kemarin. Kanada… haruskah ia pergi kesana dan melepaskan cintanya untuk Kris? Membiarkan Kris menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang memiliki tambatan hati yang lain? Bagaimana ia bisa tenang melihat Kris dikhianati begitu saja?

Namun, mengingat perlakuan Kris yang selama ini hanya menimbulkan luka pada hatinya, turut meneguhkan hatinya untuk menjauhi pemuda pirang itu. tapi setidaknya, sebelum pergi, Tao ingin membuktikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada koridor rumah sakit. Mengamati setiap aktivitas yang terjadi di koridor itu. ada dokter yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ada suster yang mendorong kursi roda salah satu pasien. Ada juga keluarga pasien yang datang berkunjung dengan membawa sekeranjang buah di tangannya.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada titik lain. Ia terpaku saat matanya menangkap sosok itu. sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya. Sosok yang merajai hidupnya. Kris.

Pemuda manis itu mengernyit heran saat menangkap raut wajah Kris. Terlihat guratan lelah, sedih, dan frustasi di wajah tampan itu. Tao terus mengamati pergerakan Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu mengintip ke salah satu ruang inap melalui jendela sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang bisa membuat Kris begitu khawatir, Tao pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju ruang inap itu. Tao mencoba mengintip, namun sayangnya tak ada lubang kecil pada pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk memasukkan kuci. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengintip melalui jendela. Jendela itu terlalu tinggi untuknya. Tao mendengus saat ia tak dapat mengetahui siapa sosok yang trebaring lemah di dalam sana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tao menoleh. Mendapati seorang dokter cantik yang tersenyum padanya. 'Victoria Song'. Begitulah nama yang tertera pada name tag di seragam dokternya.

"Ngg…boleh saya tau siapa nama pasien yang ada di ruangan ini?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

Victoria tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Namanya Chen. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Wu"

"EH?! Adiknya Kris Wu?!"

Victoria mengangguk. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

"I-iya…" jawab Tao terbata-bata. "Kalau boleh tau, memangnya…Chen sakit apa?"

Raut wajah Victoria berubah muram. Menunjukkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. "Gagal ginjal"

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ga-gagal ginjal? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku…Chen msih terlalu muda untuk penyakit itu!"

"Penyakit tidak mengenal usia. Maka dari itu kita harus menjaga kesehatan selagi bisa" kata Victoria

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin Chen bisa menderita penyakit seperti itu?" Tanya Tao masih dengan ketidak percayaannya

Victoria menghela nafasnya. "Anak itu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol dan bersoda. Dia juga terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi daripada air putih sehingga ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan. Padahal untuk memperlancar kinerja organ tubuh kita harus banyak meminum air putih.

"Apakah penyakitnya separah itu?"

Victoria mengangguk lemah. "Kedua ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan. Tapi yang paling parah adalah ginjal kirinya. Kami harus segera melakukan operasi pada ginjal kirinya, dan untuk ginjal kanannya akan kami lakukan operasi tiga bulan lagi. Tapi sebelumnya harus ada donor untuk mengganti ginjal kirinya agar operasi bisa dilakukan"

Tao kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Ma-maksudmu… dia belum dioperasi? Apa tidak ada ginjal yang cocok untuknya disini?"

Victoria menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada persediaan donor ginjal disini. Karena itu kami tidak bisa segera mengoperasinya. Bahkan ginjal seluruh keluarga Wu juga tidak ada yang cocok untuknya"

Tao kembali terbelalak tak percaya. Tidak ada satupun ginjal yang cocok? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Chen selanjutnya? Bagaimana jika operasi itu tak segera dilaksanakan? Pasti penyakit Chen akan bertambah parah. Terus memikirkan nasib Chen dan bergelut dengan pemikirannya, akhirnya Tao berujar yakin

"Pakai saja ginjalku, dok!"

Victoria tersentak kaget akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Tao. matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau yakin?"

Tao mengangguk. "Jika ginjalku cocok untuknya, maka pakailah ginjalku untuk pengganti ginjalnya"

Victoria mengerjap. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri di bibirnya. "Kau memang malaikat. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa ginjalmu. Jika ginjalmu cocok, operasi Chen bisa segera dilaksanakan"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

…

…

…

…

…

"Eomma…apa aku akan sembuh?" Chen bertanya lirih. Meratapi bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Nyonya Wu mengecup puncak kepala Chen dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sang anak. Mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pasti akan sembuh, sayang…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar ketukan dari luar.

"Masuk!" kata Nyonya Wu

Wanita cantik itu mendengus sebal, sementara Chen memutar bola matanya saat tau siapa yang datang. Sosok yang tersenyum manis di atas kursi rodanya. Tao.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" Nyonya Wu bertanya sinis. Sangat terlihat jika ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Tao.

Tao tersenyum meskipun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh keluarga Kris. Pemuda manis itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat kearah Chen.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Tao. "Bicara saja! Cepat!" katanya malas

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku pada Chen"

Hening. Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nyonya Wu tergagap. Sungguh! Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku pada Chen" ulang Tao. terdengar lebih jelas dan meyakinkan.

Chen menatap Tao tak percaya. Memandang pemuda bermata panda itu dengan intens. Mencoba mencari kebohongan walau nyatanya itu tak ada. Tapi sayangnya, Chen adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

"Kau…kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu!" tuduh Chen dengan menudingkan telunjuknya pada Tao.

Tao menggeleng pelan dengan bibir yang mengukir senyum tulus. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana apapun dibalik semua ini. Sungguh"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mendonorkan ginjalmu padaku?!"

Tao menatap lurus pada manik hitam milik Chen. "Karena aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain"

Chen menatap Tao tak mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Wu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tao tersenyum miris mengingat hidupnya di masa lalu. "Aku selalu dianggap anak yang tidak berguna oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Kakakku adalah kakak yang serba bisa. Kedua orang tuaku begitu bangga padanya. Kakakku sangat pintar dan berbakat dalam berbagai hal, membuat kedua orang tuaku terus membanggakannya tanpa henti. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakakku. Aku hanyalah orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat dan minim prestasi. Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk membuat orang tuaku bangga, selalu kekecewaan yang tergambar di wajah mereka. Aku terus berusaha untuk membuat mereka bangga dan berguna bagi mereka. Tapi sayangnya sebelum aku berhasil membuat mereka bangga, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan membuat kakiku lumpuh. Sebagai anak aku merasa sangatlah tidak berguna. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, membuatku semaikin sering merepotkan orang lain terutama kakakku. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya menjadi orang yang berguna untuk lain. Karena itu aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku untukmu" jelas Tao

Tao menatap Nyonya Wu dan Chen setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya. Pasangan Ibu dan anak itu masih menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Tao menggenggam tangan Chen dengan lembut.

"Setelah ini aku janji aku akan pergi menjauh dari kehidupan kalian. Aku mohon jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik. Jangan biarkan masa mudamu terganggu oleh penyakit yang diakibatkan oleh kelalaianmu sendiri. Dan tolong…"

Tao memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"…jangan beritahu Kris tentang hal ini"

…

…

…

…

…

"APA?! KAU MENDONORKAN GINJALMU UNTUK CHEN?!"

Sehun berteriak histeris saat mendengar cerita dari Tao. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Tao masih mau berbuat baik pada keluarga Kris padahal Kris sudah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Sehun. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tau betul jika Sehun tidak ingin Tao berurusan lagi dengan Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Penyakit Chen sangat parah dan hanya ginjalku yang cocok untuknya"

Sehun menatap Tao tajam. Menatap pemuda bermata panda itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan katakan kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintai Kris!"

Tao tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Sayangnya, aku memang masih mencintainya."

Sehun mencengkram erat kedua bahu Tao dengan keras. "Tao, sadarlah! Dia selalu menyakitimu! Apa yang harus kau perjuangkan jika selama ini dia hanya bisa menyakitimu?! Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan, Tao!"

Lagi-lagi senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tao. "Setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku masih mencintainya"

"Tapi dia selalu menyakitimu, Tao…" Luhan terisak. Tak mampu membendung tangisnya melihat ketulusan sang adik.

"Disini hanya kau yang berjuang, Tao. sedangkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba barjuang atas hubungan kalian. Dan setauku jika hanya satu orang yang berjuang dalam sebuah hubungan, itu bukan pacaran. Tapi siksaan!" Sehun masih menasehati Tao. emncoba mengubah pikiran Tao agar mau membatalkan pendonoran ginjalnya.

Tao kembali tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang menyiratkan ketulusan. "Jangan berurusan dengan cinta jika tidak siap terluka. Karena aku mencintainya, maka aku siap terluka karenanya"

Sehun terperangah. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Tao.

Luhan memeluk Tao dengan erat. Tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Menangis sesenggukan di bahu sang adik. "Dasar Kris bodoh! Aku bersumpah dia akan menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu, Tao…hiks…"

…

…

…

….

…

Chen membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencoba membiasakan retinanya yang bertemu sapa dengan sinar mentari.

"Kau sudah sadar, sayang…"

Nyonya Wu tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya saat melihat keadaan putranya. Tangannya mengusap kening Chen yang berpeluh.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Eomma…" kata Chen lirih. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar ruang rawatnya.

"Mimpi buruk apa?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau Tao mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku dan setelah itu dia pergi menjauh. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak salah padanya hingga ia hadir di mimpiku"

Nyonya Wu tersentak. Matanya membelalak shock. Tangannya membekap bibirnya yang bergetar. Menahan isak pilu yang ingin melesak dari bibirnya.

Chen menggerakkan tangannya kearah perut. Mengernyit heran saat jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu di pinggul kirinya. Cehn mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Melihat benda yang mengganjal di pinggul kirinya. Sebuah perban putih dengan plester luka sebagai perekatnya.

Chen terdiam memandang perban itu. selama sepersekian detik ia terdiam memandang si perban putih. Seolah perban itu adalah objek yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Hingga sebulir kristal yang mengalir di sudut matanya menamparnya dengan telak. Membawanya pada kenyataan yang ada. Menyeretnya pada realita yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Tao benar-benar mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk dirinya!

"Tao hyung…mianhae…hiks…"

…

…

…

…

…

**A few months later…**

Hari ini hari perayaan kelulusan SMU EXO. Semua siswa menampilkan bakat mereka untuk menambah kemeriahan acara. Begitu pula dengan Kris yang turut memeriahkan acara ini. Sebagai ketua OSIS dan juga salah satu siswa yang dinyatakan lulus, Kris ingin memberikan kenangan tersendiri pada sekolah yang sudah membimbingnya selama ini.

Kris naik ke atas panggung bersama beberapa rekannya. Semua orang yang ada di ruang aula bertepuk tangan saat band yang digawangi oleh Kris, Chanyeol, dan dua rekan lainnya naik ke atas panggung. Tepuk tangan itu semakin meriah saat Kris mulai mengambil nada untuk melantunkan lagu pilihannya.

Di kejauhan sana, dibalik salah satu pohon yang tumbuh rindang di halaman sekolah, sosok itu tersenyum. Tersenyum hangat melihat sosok Kris yang begitu mengahayati tiap lantunan lagunya.

"Jauh-jauh kembali dari Kanada kesini, kau hanya menatapnya dari jauh?" sindir sosok lain di belakang sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum mendengar sindiran dari sosok di belakangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terbebani dengan kehadiranku, Luhan-ge…"

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Tao itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sang kakak dengan lembut. "Lagipula, melihatnya dari jauh saja itu sudah cukup"

Luhan menghela nafasnya melihat sifat keras kepala Tao. "Jadi, sudah puas melihatnya?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita harus segera ke bandara agar tidak ketinggalan penerbangan. Sehun pasti akan marah jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama di Kanada. Kita sudah tiga hari di Seoul dan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengintip si brengsek Kris yang menyiapkan acara kelulusan" oceh Luhan bersungut-sungut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang kursi roda Tao. membawanya pergi kembali ke Kanada.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. Ia tersenyu melihat Kris yang membungkkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih akan perhatian penonton. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat sembari berujar lirih,

"Selamat tinggal, Kris-ge…"

ooo

ooo

ooo

Peter menutup bukunya. Matanya terbelalak shock dengan mulut menganga. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Basah? Oh, sial! Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia menangis sedari tadi. Bukan! Bukan karena cerita di buku itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi karena ia tau betul siapa tokoh-tokoh yang ada di buku tersebut.

Peter menoleh ke sampingnya. Menatap sang sepupu yang terdiam membisu. Pemuda pirang itu tak ayal ubahnya seperti dirinya. Terbelalak shock dengan mulut menganga. Bahkan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti meluncur di pipinya. Hingga membasahi buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Memutuskan untuk memanggil nama asli dari sang sepupu, Peter memanggil lirih. "Kris…"

Peter atau Chanyeol menatap sang sepupu, Kris, dengan pilu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat satu minggu setelah perayaan acara kelulusan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada. Menetap disana dan melanjutkan kuliah pada universitas terbaik di Vancouver. Mengubah nama mereka dengan nama Inggris agar dapat bersosialisasi dengan warga Vancouver.

Kris mengubah namanya menjadi Kevin Wu. Sementara Chanyeol mengubah namanya menjadi Peter Park.

Selama tiga tahun mereka menetap di Kanada. Menjalani hari-hari sebagai Kevin dan Peter. Selama tiga tahun tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Chanyeol sering mendapati Kris yang melamun sendirian di kamarnya. Kris yang tiba-tiba kehilangan focus saat presentasi di kampus. Atau Kris yang tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat salah satu toko yang menjual boneka panda.

Dari semua kejadian itu, Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Bahwa Kris…

"Aku mencintainya, Chanyeol…aku mencintainya…"

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang terisak pilu. Pemuda rupawan itu menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja depannya. Menandakan betapa sesaknya himpitan di dalam sana.

"Aku mencintainya, Chanyeol…aku mencintainya…"

Kalimat itu kembali meluncur dari bibir Kris. Terlontar lirih dengan nada penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Kris menyesal bagaimana dulu dia memperlakukan Tao. memperlakukan pemuda manis itu sesukanya. Mempermainkan perasaannya. Merenggut kesuciannya. Kemudian membuangnya layaknya sampah yang tak berarti.

Kris menyesal mengapa dulu ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Tao tentang Lay. Lay berselingkuh. Benar-benar selingkuh. Kris mengetahuinya tepat di hari perayaan kelulusan sekolah. Saat ia ingin menemui Lay dan mengajaknya berkencan, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Lay bercumbu dengan Suho. Seniornya yang telah lulus tahun lalu.

Sejak saat itu Kris memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Lay. Memutuskan semua kontak dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk secepatnya pindah ke Kanada bersama Chanyeol.

Kris menyesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Tao yang mendonorkan ginjal untuk adiknya, Chen. Orang yang selama ini ia sakiti. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sampah, justru menjadi penyelamat bagi nyawa adiknya.

Sungguh! Kris merasa orang yang paling keji di dunia ini! Kenapa? Kenapa orang tuanya harus menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya? Menambah kadar penyesalan yang bersarang di relung hatinya. Tapi sayangnya, penyesalan hanyalah tetap sebuah penyesalan yang sama sekali tak dapat mengubah apapun.

"Tao…Huang Zi Tao…" Kris bergumam lirih di sela isakannya. Menggumamkan sebuah nama yang diam-diam selama ini ia rindukan.

**_'Berulang kali aku membacanya, aku selalu menitikkan air mata ketika aku membacanya. Terlebih saat aku membaca bagian surat dari si penulis. Itu benar-benar membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku'_**

Kris tersentak saat ia teringat akan ucapan sang pegawai toko buku. Dengan tergesa ia membuka halaman terakhir pada buku itu. membaca pada bagian surat yang dimaksud. Membacanya dengan perlahan seolah tak mau trelewat satu patah kata pun.

Dan setelahnya Kris meraung keras. Menangis penuh penyesalan. Memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Meraung-raung memanggil nama Tao.

"Tao…Huang Zi Tao…mianhae…Huang Zi Tao…AAAAAARGHHH!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kris saat pemuda pirang itu mulai tak terkendali. Memeluk Kris dengan erat. Berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Kris yang ingin melukai dirinya sendiri. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang walau ia sendiri menangis. Tak dapat membendung tangis penyesalannya. Kedua pemuda itu menangis. Menyesali perbuatan mereka pada orang sebaik Tao yang mungkin tak dapat mereka temui lagi.

Kris terus menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Terisak pilu menyayat hati. Memukul-mukul dadanya. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya dapat berkurang. Dadanya terasa sesak tatkala kerinduan itu kian membuncah di hatinya. Seolah mampu menghimpitnya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Kerinduan memang takkan terasa ketika kau masih bisa melihat sosoknya. Tapi, kau akan rasakan betapa kuatnya himpitan rindu saat kau tak bisa lagi melihat sosoknya.

Kata maaf terus terlontar dari bibir Kris. Tak terkira jumlahnya. Dan ketika satu demi satu kata maaf itu tersusun menjadi anak tangga rindu, bolehkah ia menapaki anak tangga itu? melangkah menuju nirwana. Mengantarkannya pada singgasana sang pemberi maaf. Ketika itu terjadi, bolehkah ia egois sekali lagi? Berharap bahwa sang pemberi maaf akan kembali membukakan pintu maafnya. Mengijinkannya untuk duduk disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Mengijinkannya untuk kembali merengkuh sang pemberi maaf dalam pelukannya. Bolehkah ia berharap seperti itu?

Namun sayangnya, tidak semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban. Begitu juga dengan kerinduan yang tak semuanya berakhir dengan pertemuan.

…

…

…

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Ingatkah kamu akan diriku?**

**Si pemuja rahasiamu.**

**Si pemuja rahasia yang selalu memandangmu**

**Si pemuja rahasi yang selalu mengagumimu**

**Si pemuja rahasia yang selalu menyimpan sejuta cinta untukmu.**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. :)**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu.**

**Aku tau kau marah karena aku mencintaimu yang sudah memiliki kekasih**

**Aku tau kau telah menutup pintu hatimu untukku**

**Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin kau mendengar perasaanku**

**Aku tau aku egois**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tau kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain**

**Aku tetap berjuang mendapatkan setittik perhatian darimu**

**Bahkan aku menginginkan setitik cinta darimu**

**Egois, bukan?**

**Hingga akhirnya perjuanganku membuatmu muak dan pergi menjauh**

**Pergi dengan membawa sejuta kebencian untukku**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Ingatkah kamu saat kamu memarahiku?**

**Menyuruhku berhenti untuk mengejarmu**

**Meremehkan rasa cintaku**

**Dan memberikan tolak ukur yang tak sepadan untuk cintaku**

**Taukah kamu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menjadikan status sosial dan keadaanku sebagai tolak ukur atas cintaku?**

**Aku…kecewa.**

**Kau sang raja dan aku rakyat jelata.**

**Namun sekali lagi aku egois**

**Aku tetap mencintaimu dan terus memperjuangkan cintaku**

**Terus berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan darimu**

**Terus berjuang walau hatiku terluka akan sikapmu**

**Ketahuilah wahai kamu yang ada disana**

**Ketika kau berjuang tanpa memikirkan balasan,**

**Itulah ketulusan :)**

**Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah**

**Saat kau mengatakan dengan lantang**

**Bahwa kau terbebani dengan perasaanku**

**Dengan kehadiranku**

**Dan kau sama sekali tak pernah menginginkanmu**

**Saat itulah aku melepas semua keinginanku**

**Keinginanku utnuk terus bersamamu**

**Keinginanku untuk terus melihatmu**

**Tapi satu hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lepas**

**Cintaku untukmu**

**Aku pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu**

**Membuatmu hidup bebas tanpa beban**

**Membiarkan dirimu bebas dari butiran debu tak berarti seperti diriku**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Taukah kamu bahwa aku datang dihari kelulusanmu?**

**Pasti tidak.**

**Karena aku tak menampakkan diriku padamu**

**Aku tak mau membuatmu merasa terbebani lagi dengan kehadiranku**

**Aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah butiran debu pengganggu di mata sang raja**

**Melihatmu dari jauh**

**Itu sudah cukup :)**

**Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan**

**Melihatmu bernyanyi di atas panggung sana**

**Melantunkan lagu-lagu indah menyentuh jiwa**

**Kau begitu bersinar dengan lantunan lagu yang kau bawakan**

**Saat itulah aku sadar**

**Kau terlalu indah**

**Hingga aku lupa bahwa aku tak bisa memilikimu dalam nyata**

**Hanya dalam anganku aku bisa memilikimu**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana**

**Disini, aku selalu berdoa untukmu**

**Berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia**

**Agar kau tak perlu merasakan sakitnya sendirian**

**Biar aku saja**

**Yang tau sakitnya diabaikan dan berjuang sendirian**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Apa menurutmu aku seorang pengecut?**

**Yang hanya berani seperti ini**

**Menuliskan tentangmu dalam tulisan yang belum tentu kau baca**

**Tapi inilah aku**

**Si pemendam rasa**

**Si pemendam rasa yang hanya memberikan cintanya untukmu**

**Rasa cinta yang begitu kuat**

**Begitu dalam**

**Hingga aku tak mampu lagi menemukan alasan**

**Kenapa harus kamu yang aku cintai?**

**Untuk kamu yang ada disana,**

**Bolehkah aku egois sekali lagi?**

**Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini**

**Berharap dapat berubah menjadi angin musim semi yang menghangatkan jiwamu**

**Walau aku tau itu tak mungkin**

**Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya**

**Izinkanlah butiran debu yang tak berarti ini**

**Mengatakan sekali lagi**

**Bahwa sampai sekarang**

**Aku masih mencintaimu**

**Edison Huang – Huang Zi Tao**

…

…

…

…

…

**Ketika tulisan menjadi media terakhir. Akankah perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan? Ataukah akan tetap menjadi butiran debu yang tak berarti? Seperti dulu…**

**Dernier Message**

**FIN!**

**Yosh! Akhirnya END juga. Gimana endingnya? Gaje? Pastinyaaa kan sudah dari awal saya bilang kalau FF ini GAJE! Kepanjangan? Pastinya lagiiiiiiiiii. Hihihi. Sempet kepikiran mau dibuat tiga chapter. Tapi kan kemaren janji mau dibuat twoshhot. Jadi ya gini.**

**6242 words! \(^o^)/**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview meminta lanjutannya. Asli ga nyangka kalau ada yang mau review XD. Maaf ga bisa balas review. Ini pinggang sudah sakit 4 jam duduk di depan laptop buat ngetik.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan MAKASIH BANYAK SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**MMUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAACCCCHHH HHH! :***

**Mind to review again? :)**


End file.
